


with you between my arms

by MegTheMighty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, kind of, military ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegTheMighty/pseuds/MegTheMighty
Summary: In the midst of a military ball to celebrate a new alliance between Amestris and Drachma, the fuhrer and first lady can’t help but think of each other—along with the promise of later, when they’ll finally be alone.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	with you between my arms

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to priscilla for beta-ing this and always being so amazingly helpful :)

Roy smoothed his hair back again, hardly recognizing the formidable man who stared back in the mirror. His ceremonial uniform was impeccably fitted and newly cleaned, adding to the grand appearance expected of the Fuhrer President of Amestris. The epaulettes on his shoulders were adorned with four shining stars to denote his rank, but they were hardly necessary. Everyone in the country knew his face. 

Roy had been elevated to international fame when Grumman announced both his retirement and his hand-picked successor, resulting in a plague of media attention. It continued through his inauguration, his wedding, and practically every state event he attended. Apparently, Fuhrer Mustang and his first lady were much more intriguing than the Bradleys had ever been. 

Roy, of course, made sure to capitalize on that interest. Neither he nor Riza enjoyed the glaring intensity of the spotlight, but they made the appearances necessary to both push their political agenda and satisfy the public’s interests. They were still in the early days of the administration, so maintaining popularity during the transition of power was of utmost importance. 

Riza easily stepped into her part as first lady. She maintained the same composure she always had as a soldier, while adapting to a less structured role by his side. He should have known she would be just as brilliant a politician as himself and her grandfather. It was her idea to publicly reveal her familial connection to Grumman just before they were married, and it was at her suggestion that Roy welcomed the Drachman royalty to Central City two weeks ago.

Emperor Andrei III and Empress Natalia of Drachma travelled to Amestris to begin renegotiating a treaty for their countries, but Roy’s patience quickly wore thin. Public events were friendly, but meetings behind closed doors were tense. If rumors were to be believed, civil unrest in Drachma was reaching a boiling point. Roy hoped to stop any violence, but the emperor stubbornly refused to heed the demands for democracy. The tenuous ceasefire at their border was also at risk. The ball was supposed to signify the end of the visit and celebrate a new era of peace between the two countries, but Roy was increasingly worried his disagreements with the emperor would finally come to a head at the event.

It didn’t help that Andrei was hardly a pleasant man to be around. Born with the knowledge he would inherit an empire one day, he carried a sense of arrogance that Roy could never have imitated, even back when he was an upstart lieutenant colonel. 

Upon the Drachman delegation’s arrival, Andrei had presented Riza with a gift: a magnificent necklace, with a double string of large white diamonds that led down to the centerpiece ruby. The cushion cut gemstone was a deep red, matching the Drachman flag, and was surrounded by another set of diamonds. Both Roy and Riza were both shocked when Andrei opened the box to her with such an extravagant offering, but she had no choice but to accept it.

“Roy, could you help me?” she called from the bedroom. 

Drawn out of his thoughts, he stepped out of the bathroom and stopped at the sight in front of the vanity. Riza was sitting down in front of her mirror, pushing her hair perfectly into place just as he had been doing moments ago. Her dress was partially hidden by the chair but he could already see the midnight blue fabric shining against the dim lights of the bedroom. She met his eyes in the mirror lovingly and he had to take a deep breath—sometimes he forgot she was actually his wife, and that she could look at him like that. The past two weeks had been so hectic they barely saw each other outside of the precious short minutes before falling asleep and after waking up.

“Did you hear me?” she asked with a slight smile pulling on the corners of her mouth.

“Yes,” he replied softly. “I’m just a little awestruck at the moment.”

Riza turned her head away quickly, but a quiet laugh escaped her lips. Whether it was a hushed snicker or a rare boisterous laugh, the sound was beautiful.

“I need help with the necklace,” she explained. “I’m assuming His Imperial Majesty intended for me to wear it tonight, but I don’t want to break it.”

Roy nodded and approached her until he was standing just behind her chair. “I doubt you could break this thing if you tried.”

Even so, he reached for the box sitting on the vanity and opened it carefully. Roy picked it up and unclasped the end, delicately laying it around her neck. The ruby fell dangerously far down her chest, just above the neckline of her dress. 

The back of the dress came up high on Riza’s form to cover her tattoo, but the front dipped low to accommodate the jewel. She jumped slightly as the metal touched her skin but she softly reassured him that it was just cold. 

Roy's eyes refocused on the mirror to study her, from the swept-up hairstyle that was distractingly similar to her hair on their wedding day to the cinched waist of her gown. 

“You look regal,” he whispered against her hair.

“We’re not royalty, Roy,” she replied quickly. They both knew he would never mistake his position as fuhrer for an opportunity to declare himself king, but she always claimed it didn’t hurt to remind him.

“You are to me,” he insisted, this time placing his lips closer to her ear. “My queen.”

Usually Riza would playfully push him away at that particular term of endearment, but she melted into his touch along her shoulder and her neck.

“You look so beautiful,” he continued.

His hand traced the string of diamonds down to the ruby, softly brushing against the top of her breasts. They rose slightly as her breath quickened and Roy’s thumb explored more of her exposed skin.

“We don’t have much time,” Riza reminded him. “This is an important event.”

Roy hummed softly in agreement, but made no sign of stopping his movements, aware of the fact that she was trying to convince herself more than him.

“You’re right,” he admitted. “Unfortunately, all I can think about is you in our bed with only this necklace on.”

“Roy!” she scolded quickly. “We really don’t have time. The Drachman delegation is only here for one more night, and you can’t spend it thinking about fucking me.”

Riza stood and straightened her dress, giving him a stern look that he could see right through.

Roy smirked. “I didn’t say anything about fucking,” he pointed out. 

Riza balked at him. “It was implied, wasn’t it?”

“That’s quite presumptuous, Mrs. Mustang,” he teased, reaching for her hands to pull her closer. “But now that you mention it…”

Instead of pulling away, Riza stepped forward, practically pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer, and she reached up to cup her hand on his cheek.

“Later,” she promised softly.

Roy placed one hand over hers on his face while the other slipped below her waist toward the curve of her ass. “Deal.”

Riza stepped back and fixed the ceremonial sash across his chest. He hadn’t needed to wear it since their wedding, and she hadn’t been there to help him get ready back then. The medals pinned over his heart shifted slightly so she adjusted them as well, the same way she had wished she could do so many times over the years. 

They left the room together, arm in arm, shortly after. The walk through the hallways and down the stairs was quiet and uninterrupted, with a majority of the guards already stationed in the ballroom. They were always wary of potential threats, but it was much easier guarding the first family knowing that Riza was always armed. 

Thinking about the night ahead of them, Roy couldn’t stop the troubled sigh that came from his chest. Ever perceptive, Riza turned to him curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed almost imperceptibly, but he was used to the worried gesture after all their years together.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing serious,” he dismissed. “I just hate that we have to do this. That _you_ have to do this.”

“I don’t mind,” Riza replied gently. “This was my idea in the first place. Amestris has a strategic advantage against Drachma, and if we can use that to convince the emperor to listen to his people, we should. I can suffer through one party to do that.”

“I know, it’s lucky we even have the chance to influence their potential democracy like this,” he sighed. “But you shouldn’t have to wear his gift and pretend that he isn’t a complete bastard.”

Riza looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” he replied quickly with a frown. “I’m just-”

“Possessive?”

Roy looked affronted. “ _No_ , absolutely not.” He was quite insistent on them always being equals in their relationship.

Riza laughed softly. “I know, I was only joking. But if it makes you feel any better, he’s probably only expressing an interest in me to rile you up.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Roy huffed. “And it’s certainly not a coincidence that you’re wearing his color. That was deliberate.”

“Of course it was,” Riza said matter-of-factly. “They’re trying to play politics as well.”

Roy simply nodded, even though it was going to bother him for the rest of the night. Riza probably knew that too.

“It’s just a bribe,” she added. “The Drachmans want to prove that they can still assert their influence, but the meetings during their trip made it clear they’re struggling. It’s our duty to send them home peacefully.”

“I know,” Roy grumbled. “But I’m not trying to seduce _his_ wife to do it. Not that I could, even if I wanted to—which I _don’t_ —but it’s a cheap shot.”

Riza smiled wryly and nestled closer to his shoulder. “This necklace certainly isn’t cheap,” she joked. “But I don’t think you have anything to worry about, I’m quite fond of you.”

Roy snorted and looked down at her affectionately. “That’s good to know. It’s more than I could ask for from my favorite person, and the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Riza’s eyes darted away from him and she hastened her pace with a renewed interest in making it down the rest of the hallway. She was hiding from him the blush that would always flush her cheeks, and Roy smiled at her avoidance.

“Am I not allowed to compliment my wife?” he teased.

“Not when we have four hours of this ball ahead of us,” she said sharply. “I’m not looking forward to it either.”

Roy breathed out softly and reached for her arm once again. He held it softly in an attempt to pull her close once more. 

“I know you’re not. That’s why I love how patient and perfect you always are,” he added softly, getting her to sink into him again before continuing. 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he pledged. 

“Later,” Riza reminded him carefully.

“Of course,” he agreed, letting his hand entwine with hers. “Later.”

* * *

Roy glanced over quickly at the moving forms across the room. It was a show of unity for the ball to open with the leaders dancing with each other’s spouses. Her Imperial Majesty barely spared Roy a second glance and was content to spend the opening song looking around the room in complete disinterest. He wasn’t surprised given that she had acted so aloof throughout the visit, only putting on a saccharine façade when she and Riza sat down to talk. 

It seemed that there were no facades or pretenses with the emperor himself. He had been openly staring at the women in the room from the moment he entered, and his attention was now turned to the woman in his arms. Riza retained her polite smile, but Roy recognized how her posture was stiff and defensive with her desire to reveal the location of her firearm and use it on her dance partner. Andrei never seemed to stop talking, and the grimace on Riza’s face told Roy his words were certainly less than pleasant.

The first dance ended swiftly enough, and both pairs bowed to each other as the guests applauded. The couples drifted toward the front of the room to formally greet each other again as the center of the room filled with other couples preparing for the second song to begin.

The short train of Riza’s gown trailed behind her as she walked with the emperor. Light from the chandeliers glinted off the embroidered sequins and caught Roy’s wide eyes as he watched them approach. He was impatient to hold his own wife again so he could push her hair behind her ear or straighten the short sleeve that fell over her shoulder—whenever he wanted.

“You have a lovely ballroom, Fuhrer Mustang,” Andrei commented. “Almost as lovely as these jewels on Mrs. Mustang.”

He reached a hand up to gesture to the necklace and Riza shifted just in time for him to brush her shoulder, rather than anywhere else. Roy gritted his teeth, but took the look in Riza’s eyes as a warning to keep quiet. He knew she didn’t want him to start any fights, especially not on her behalf.

“Thank you again for the gift, Your Majesty,” she replied shortly. “It was very generous.”

“Of course, it is nothing,” Natalia said. “The fuhrer’s wife must have jewels like this. I knew we selected the right gift when I saw how much smaller your ring is, what a pity...”

She took Riza’s hand and patted it softly, smiling in false sympathy. Riza forced a smile in return and withdrew her hand to hold onto Roy’s. The empress rejoined her own husband and the emperor promised to find them later to talk more as they drifted away toward the crowd again.

Riza gripped Roy tighter and did her best to pull him toward the hallway without looking suspicious. He followed along compliantly, catching up enough so that their shared gait seemed natural. He sent her a questioning look but she set her gaze straight ahead until they reached the open archway and turned toward the empty hallway, finally away from any prying eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, cradling her elbows in his hands and turning his back to the ballroom.

“You were right,” she muttered. “He’s a bastard, and I don’t like her much more either. They’re so out of touch with reality that they probably don’t even understand why we’re pushing them to change. And I never thought they would be so blatant in their disrespect.”

Roy’s thumbs stroked her arms lightly. “As much as I enjoy being right, I’m sorry you had to tolerate him. But you were right too, they’re just making last ditch efforts to needle us.”

Riza nodded, but still had a wavering look in her eye. 

“I know,” she whispered. “But I love the ring you gave me.”

Her left hand reached up to lay against his chest, displaying the simple wedding band and diamond on her finger. The empress’s belittling words made it clear she had no idea how much any sign of their marriage meant to the couple.

“I wasn’t worried about that comment, Riza,” he promised. Roy laid his own hand over it and leaned his forehead against hers. “I don’t want you to worry either.”

She tilted her head forward to briefly meet his lips, feeling his smile against her. “I love you, Roy.”

“I love you too, darling.”

She pressed another kiss against his jaw in response before trying to gently wipe off the lipstick left behind with the handkerchief from his pocket. 

They melted into each other, arms tightening as they pulled the other close. Roy was content to simply hold her, with her head laid against his shoulder and his hands around her waist, but Riza tensed when his breath tickled her cheek. He didn’t think much of it until he shifted slightly to whisper more innocent compliments into her ear, just a “love you” and “so beautiful” for good measure, and her cheeks flushed even more. He learned early on that Riza deflected those sorts of compliments, and he initially thought it was from embarrassment. But her whole body changed in his arms, as if all her muscles tensed, and he realized it felt the same way under his hands as when he would stroke across her stomach while his head was buried between her legs.

_Was Riza turned on?_

“We should be getting back,” she suggested. “You have lots of important people to dance with.”

Roy nodded, but only took a few slow steps back toward the ballroom, wondering why she ended their moment so abruptly. “Don’t wander too far. I would prefer most of my dances be with my wife.”

Despite Roy’s request, Riza let his hand go as soon as they walked under the archway and returned to the ballroom. Mrs. Bradley was standing nearby, so Roy set off alone to greet her politely. He sent his wife a look of apology, but she nodded in understanding. It was a courtesy that the former first lady be invited to all state events, but Riza always feared she would bring Selim. Roy knew the boy’s presence still set her on edge after all those years, no matter how innocent and human he seemed. While he made the necessary small talk, he kept an eye out for wherever Riza decided to go. He found her approaching Grumman, probably saving the man from half a dozen generals clamoring for time with the former fuhrer.

The next few hours passed uneventfully. Andrei gave a brief speech praising the strengthening alliance between two great nations, but there was little sincerity in it. Natalia had remained at her place of honor in the dining area throughout the night, apparently unbothered by her husband’s various escapades. 

Another course of food was brought out by waiters for the guests to sample, but Roy had no appetite for it. He wasn’t pleased that he ended up sidelined by conversations with advisors, generals, and dignitaries rather than dancing with his wife. If he ever voiced that complaint, Riza would probably remind him that they were already more than lucky to even _be_ married and they had no right to moan about missing each other when much more important business was at hand. However, he also knew she could feel that same frustration sometimes. They had hardly been apart for more than a few days at a time since before the Promised Day so many years ago.

With the end of the night approaching, Roy decided enough was enough. His advisors could not name one logical reason the treaty would not be successful, so he left them in order to find Riza. He scanned the room, looking for her familiar bright blonde hair. It didn’t take long to find her in the crowd. Her back was turned to him, but Roy almost thought from her posture she might be looking for him too.

He began to make his way across the room and smoothed his hair back again as she started to turn in his direction. Before she saw him, however, she was stopped by Andrei’s sudden appearance. Roy slowed his pace slightly, knowing he would have to watch his words with the emperor. The advisors might have been convinced peace was at hand, but it was still at the mercy of one arrogant man’s actions.

“I’ve been missing you all night, Riza,” Andrei greeted. Roy was within earshot of the conversation and his fist clenched unconsciously.

“We danced earlier,” she corrected. “I was just looking for my husband.”

“Ah, of course. But what a shame that Fuhrer Mustang would leave his wife alone so long,” he said, putting on a serious frown. “Especially with so many other beautiful women in the room. How weak-willed these Amestrian men must be.”

Roy narrowed his eyes and took another step forward. Andrei reached out to hold her arm comfortingly, but the gesture was a feeble attempt to goad her. Neither Roy or Riza would ever think of infidelity. He wondered what the other man’s strategy was in trying to make her jealous, but ultimately it didn’t really matter. If Andrei’s goal was to get Roy’s attention, that goal was achieved.

“I believe weak-willed men are the ones who can’t keep their eyes to themselves.”

His posture was stiff again as they turned to face him. Riza quickly masked her surprise, but Andrei showed no surprise at all. Roy straightened his back in the way he knew would puff out his chest slightly, hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious. 

“I was only keeping this lovely woman company,” Andrei insisted. “It is no fault of mine that you spend the night looking for people to give your power away to, rather than taking care of your wife. Your lack of nerve is staggering, unable to handle one woman much less a whole country.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Roy’s eyes narrowed. 

Despite his words, both Roy and Riza knew Andrei was referring to the Ishvalan Council’s presence. The negotiations to finally reinstate Ishval as an independent nation were common knowledge, as were Roy’s plans to restore power to the democratic parliament of Amestris. Allies and enemies of their country alike saw it as a foolish surrender on Roy’s part—they couldn’t conceive of a fuhrer willingly giving up land or political power. 

“I can take care of myself,” Riza began, pointedly omitting the emperor’s title. “And your arrogance to think you could justly rule a nation of people without any genuine care for them is much more staggering than any lack of nerve. If you’re not careful, it could be your downfall.”

Taking a step back, Andrei finally released her arm, clearly not accustomed to being addressed so frankly. He sunk back even more under her cool stare.

“Mrs. Mustang makes an excellent point,” Roy added. “And as much as I like to think of myself as one of a kind, it wouldn’t surprise me if someday soon, Drachma has its own new handsome and capable leader. It is no fault of _mine_ that you ignore the voice of your people.”

Andrei’s eyes suddenly looked fiery and dangerous. They were a striking blue, which some might have found beautiful, but Roy only saw the same wrath he feared in himself. It was a side the emperor had kept well-concealed throughout the visit, but Roy and Riza knew it existed all along from his reputation as a ruthless leader.

“I don’t appreciate being threatened, Mustang,” he growled.

“Amestris has made it clear that peace is the most preferable route,” Roy replied. “But if you would prefer to provoke us, I would be more than happy to instead meet with the leader chosen by your people once they depose you.”

He felt Riza’s gaze shift to him, no doubt watching his temper. Saying something irrational and aggressive could completely ruin their negotiations, but he couldn’t show any signs of weakness either. Strength was the only thing these types of people responded to. However, his voice remained carefully measured and calm. Roy knew what he was doing. 

“In fact, I believe it is in our best interest to settle this matter now,” Roy continued. “If you would like, you could sign our proposed treaty with all its stipulations tonight. You could return to Drachma peacefully and begin to democratize your government. If not, General Armstrong is right over there. She’s been eager to finally meet you face to face, and I’m certain she could discuss alternative measures Amestris might take with you.”

The air between the three of them seemed to be frozen as Andrei’s hard gaze wavered. Olivier Armstrong could strike fear into the heart of any Drachman, and the emperor knew he had no real leverage against Amestris. It was only a matter of whether he would call Mustang’s bluff. Riza knew her husband wouldn’t actually employ armed forces against the other country—and if he even considered it, she would set him straight—but their reputation as a military power was an effective intimidation tactic. 

“Maybe you should have a couple of minutes to think this over,” she suggested. “We can take advantage of the last few songs.”

Riza looped her arm into Roy’s, pulling him away. He followed behind quickly, just as he had earlier, and brushed past guests as they found the center of the ballroom. They didn’t draw much attention since another song was conveniently just beginning and the other couples were all focused on each other. It was late enough in the evening that the lights were dimmed and the dances were much slower.

Roy’s hand slipped easily around Riza’s back as his other clasped around hers. During the months they had been husband and wife, they shared surprisingly few dances. A handful at their wedding, and one at Jean and Rebecca’s engagement party. Other than that, there had been no occasion. They both worked long hours and wanted to build an image of competence, not frivolity. 

Yet as they stepped and swayed along with the music, Roy wondered why he didn’t insist on playing music and sweeping her up into his arms every night. The rest of the room didn’t immediately fade away as it had just after they got married, but the warmth of Riza’s form moving gently with his hands brought the clarity and relief that had been missing all night. 

His breath slowed again, relieving some of the anxiety that settled on his chest. 

“You certainly came right in time,” Riza quipped. 

“It felt like I was looking for you for hours,” he replied. “I’m sorry we didn’t even get a dance until now.”

“It’s alright,” she said with a soft smile. “We’re here now, and you handled that expertly.”

“You think?”

“Of course.” Riza eyed him curiously. “Were you nervous?”

“You could say that,” he scoffed. “I was terrified he would call my bluff and declare war in the middle of the ballroom.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.”

“Really?”

“I was more worried about your temper,” she said, lowering her voice. “You were agitated earlier and he was trying to exploit that by any means.”

“Then it’s a good thing we had already discussed that,” Roy replied. “I know I have no reason to be jealous or worry about you. I’m certain you could have sent him running back home with a few choice words.”

“That’s true,” Riza admitted with a short laugh. “But you are allowed to be a little jealous.”

Roy almost missed a step at her words, but quickly recovered and continued leading the dance. “I am?”

“I look good tonight, don’t I?” she questioned. “The emperor wasn’t the only one looking.”

Roy shook his head fondly and tried to swallow the bark of laughter that threatened to escape his throat. She was right, but somehow her gentle teasing resolved all his tension. Instead, it awakened a similar playfulness in him.

“In that case,” he said, “maybe we should sneak away a little early. Because I’ve been waiting all night to be alone with you.”

Riza tried to raise an eyebrow skeptically, but it was clear she couldn’t quite keep the satisfied smile off her face. 

“We still need to make sure everything is resolved tonight. The Drachman delegation can’t leave without signing that treaty,” she insisted, finally putting on a serious expression.

Roy nodded in slight resignation. He wasn’t serious about sneaking out, but he had briefly lost sight of their primary goal. All those years of being only her superior left him severely unpracticed in staying focused, when Riza could easily be in his arms instead. They turned gracefully and he forced his eyes away from her to seek out Andrei in the crowd. The emperor was still where they left him, but he was speaking to some of his advisors. Even from the significant distance, Roy could see his serious and alarmed expression. It was almost reassuring.

They turned again and Riza glanced over his shoulder to take in the sight as well. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she examined the other man, but they softened again when they returned to her husband.

“Actually, I think everything will turn out fine,” she added. “Back to what you were saying before…” 

Riza leaned closer into Roy’s chest, slowing their steps as they adjusted in each other’s arms. Her lips were almost pressed against his ear as her voice came out low and raspy.

“I should probably tell you how much I’ve wanted you all night.”

Roy tensed in surprise, but quickly recovered when he realized his grip might have gotten too tight.

“Really?” He leaned forward similarly, pressing even closer. “Then are you wet, Riza?”

“I have been all night.”

They both stole quick glances at the other couples, making sure none were close enough to hear.

“How long exactly?”

“Since you called me beautiful,” she answered. “The first time.”

“That was hours ago,” he exclaimed.

She gave him a hard look of warning at the volume of his voice, and they quieted for a moment as another pair came close enough that the train of Riza’s dress brushed against the other woman’s.

“Yes, it was hours ago. So you’ll understand why I’ve been particularly frustrated tonight,” she whispered. “And the thought of you being a _little_ jealous turns me on more.”

Roy’s grasp on her hip started to lower in response, and she visibly swallowed at the touch. He didn’t want to relish in his wife’s frustration, but he was faintly satisfied he had that effect on her. Their close proximity made it hard for him to ignore his own arousal. However, they were both well aware of their public location and wouldn’t go any further yet—just the thought of being seen made him almost miss another step. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for later,” he smirked. “I’ll make sure to remind you why you married me.”

“It feels like we’ve been waiting for later for a long time.”

“Then we’ll change it to _soon_ instead.”

The music played on and their brief conversation ended. Nothing else needed to be said just yet, as everything was exchanged in their heated stares and subtle movements. Roy and Riza both knew he’d make good on his promise as soon as the ball was over, and neither could think of anything else.

* * *

At the end of the night, Roy closed the door firmly behind him, resting against it for a moment. The delegation would be gone in the morning, and a renewed peace treaty with Drachma was ultimately secured.

More pressing on his mind, he was finally alone with his wife for the night. 

Riza had already slipped her shoes off and set them down in front of the vanity to put away later. She sat down once again and reached up to begin letting down her hair from the sleek updo that had survived the night of dancing. Nothing indicated she even heard him come in behind her.

He hesitated near the door for a moment, wondering what had changed after she looked ready to pounce earlier. He half expected her to be waiting the moment he came in. Roy knew she was probably tired, so he completely understood if she wanted to go straight to sleep, but her interest and excitement usually wouldn’t wane throughout the night.

He elected not to question her, and instead entered the en suite bathroom to wash up. Roy noticed a barely-visible red smudge along his jawline and realized Riza hadn’t been as thorough as she thought in cleaning off her lipstick. The mark didn’t bother him at all; in fact, he was scandalously pleased that his wife’s kiss left it there. Nevertheless, he wiped it off to make sure she wouldn’t see it, knowing she would be embarrassed at the thought of anyone else noticing. 

While he was already in the bathroom, Roy decided to strip out of his uniform and throw it in with the rest of his laundry. The image of Riza methodically removing his medals and sash, then his military jacket and pants on their wedding night briefly flashed through his mind. She hadn’t been there to help him put on his clothes, but she certainly helped take them off. 

Roy tried to banish those thoughts as he pulled the bedroom door open, reminding himself that Riza would probably be getting ready to fall asleep and he was content to simply join her. However, all thoughts of sleep disappeared when he stepped forward and his eyes landed directly on the bed.

Riza was naked, laying on her side over the covers with one arm bent to hold her head up slightly. Her right leg was slowly moving up and down along her left while one hand twirled through her loose hair. Everything about the pose begged for his attention, but Roy found himself focused only on her bare breasts and the ruby nestled between them.

“I didn’t forget what you wanted earlier,” she said in a low voice. “And fucking _was_ implied.”

Roy forced himself to take another step forward, giving himself a slightly improved view of his wife’s naked form. She eyed him impatiently, tapping a finger against her cheek and starting to spread one leg open. That was enough for him to remember every single thing he wanted to do throughout the night and spring into action.

Riza smirked as he crossed the room in an instant, clad only in his boxers, but her expression quickly fell when he turned toward her vanity rather than the bed. He pushed the chair out of the way haphazardly then started pulling at the vanity itself.

“What are you doing, rearranging the furniture?” she asked incredulously. 

Riza started to sit up, but paused when the new position gave her a view of what he was doing—the large mirror was facing directly toward her. Her eyes moved back and forth, apparently appreciating the same sight Roy was taking in. Her smirk returned as she brushed her long hair out of the way, completely revealing her chest. Roy knew it was hopeless to try to conceal his gaze.

“You couldn’t be more beautiful,” he breathed out.

He finally made his way to their bed, practically pouncing as Riza laid back again. The warmth from his body clashed with her skin, which was cold from being uncovered as she waited. His hands wandered all over her, exploring the taut muscles of her midriff up to her wavy hair as his knees caged her hips. She reciprocated immediately, pulling at his shoulders then softly dragging her fingers across his scalp. Their lips met and parted instantly to welcome each other in as they had hundreds of times before.

Roy felt her gasp on him loosen and briefly wondered if she was already overwhelmed. She pulled away from their kiss to take a deep breath and ended up panting. Roy smiled as he slowed his movements to give her a moment, settling his hands over her breasts.

“Do you know what you were doing to me all night?” he asked softly. “Do you realize how badly I wanted you?”

He squeezed gently with both hands, letting one thumb brush toward the necklace.

“I wanted you too,” she replied breathlessly, “all night.”

Roy’s lips returned to hers briefly before tracing all around her face to leave a trail of soft kisses.

“How do you want it, Riza?”

She reached her hands up to hold his face as she arched slightly under his continued touch. “However you want me.”

Noting the tender look in her eyes, he brushed back a few strands of hair to take her in again. Roy’s hand settled at her cheek and stoked across her skin with his thumb for a few moments.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Because tonight gave me lots of ideas.”

Roy felt Riza’s chest shudder slightly under his hands as his attention to her nipples started to mirror the treatment given to her cheek.

“Of course,” she whispered. “I trust you. After tonight I just want a reminder that you’re mine, and I’m _yours_.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“And maybe…you could talk to me as well,” she added softly. “I always like hearing your voice.”

“Anything for you, Riza,” Roy replied swiftly. 

He rolled off to the side and dropped both hands to her waist to maneuver their positions. Once he was done, she was laid out on her side facing the mirror again, with him behind her. 

Roy tugged the arm that was trapped under her away, reaching his hand up to stroke through her hair again. It danced around his fingers as it still held some of the curled shape of her updo. 

His other hand was snaked around Riza’s body, splayed against her stomach. His thumb continued its earlier stroking, only stopping when she tensed and flinched away briefly. From her expression in the mirror, Roy could tell he found a ticklish spot, but he didn’t have time to try to exploit it. There were many other things to do. He increased the pressure against her skin slightly, until a soft groan escaped her lips instead.

“How does that feel?” he asked. 

“Perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you are.”

Inch by inch, Roy reached down to the juncture between her thighs. As his finger slid down to curl into her folds, Riza turned her head back around her shoulder to reach his lips for a kiss. Roy smiled, but didn’t oblige her. Instead, he slid his hand back up to softly grasp her chin and turn it back to the mirror.

“Watch,” he said, meeting her eyes in the reflection. It wasn’t really meant as a command, but she still took it as one.

With Riza’s eyes focused on their image, Roy returned his attention to her core and dipped a finger into her heat. His other hand brushed her hair out of the way so he could press a kiss into the back of her neck. Riza gasped as his tongue ran along the line toward her shoulder and back up toward her pulse point. He had to stretch a little, but it was worth it to feel her squirm in pleasure under his touches. Roy was already starting to strain against his boxers at the sight, which she could no doubt feel against her back.

“Roy,” she gasped, grinding back against him. “More.”

His teasing finger barely brushed against her clit, bringing some of her wetness with it. Roy could feel the evidence of her arousal already there, reminding her of their conversation from earlier.

“So you really were wet all night,” he murmured. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long, but you were so good, darling.”

Riza bucked her hips as he rubbed against her sensitive nub once to punctuate his words. Not wanting to lose momentum, his hand trailed back down until two fingers pressed against her entrance, finally thrusting in. Her back arched and Riza’s eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened and focused again. Her movement felt even more exaggerated as Roy wound his hand into her hair and tugged lightly.

“You look heavenly,” he whispered. “So perfect, I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Roy liked to consider himself a fast learner, and he was a dedicated student when it came to driving her wild. He knew his praise was sent directly from his lips to her core, causing a shudder through her legs. Roy didn’t let up on his thrusts, but his other hand slowly stroked down her back in contrast. He reversed the motion and his fingers briefly glanced over the sensitive scars at her shoulder blades. 

The feeling of his fingers fucking her was probably already overwhelming, but Roy dropped a few tender kisses onto her back, hoping she would feel his affection in them. He etched sweet nothings into her skin between each kiss, but his voice was starting to grow rough and low in need. When he pulled his lips away from her, Roy set his eyes back on the mirror. 

“You should take a picture,” Riza teased. 

“I wish I could,” he panted. It was impossible to keep away the strain in his voice, revealing his own arousal.

“I’m sure plenty of people took your picture tonight,” he continued. “But the only image I’ll be able to think about is this one—his necklace on your gorgeous tits, with my hand buried inside you.”

Riza let out a sharp whine as Roy curled his fingers, pressing into her at an entirely new angle. However, his movements stopped and her legs were able to relax slightly at the temporary pause.

“Is this good, darling?” he asked in barely a whisper.

“God, yes,” she groaned. “Can’t you tell?”

“I just needed to make sure,” he replied. “Because all I care about right now is making you happy.”

Before Riza could respond, Roy renewed his ministrations. His movements were faster than before, but not hurried. Each stroke and swipe of his fingers was carefully crafted as he raced to bring her to pleasure. Her eyes started to flutter shut, but she forced them open again. 

The image in the mirror was even more strikingly erotic than before. Most of Roy’s body was concealed behind hers, without his arm reaching down to her core visible, so Riza’s body was completely laid out for the both of them to see. Her pale skin was softly lit by the few lamps in the room and stood out starkly from the darkness around them. Standing out even more was the jewel against her chest, the deep red ruby and bright white diamonds gleaming. 

As if a sudden impulse took over her, Riza’s hips started to grind against him and the image of her body writhing almost knocked the air out of his lungs. A strangled grunt escaped Roy’s lips and she bucked back again, vying for an even greater reaction.

Roy responded in kind by increasing his pace even more and crooking one of the fingers inside her. Riza whined at the new sensation and finally closed her eyes, leaning back against his chest to support herself. Roy didn’t bother to stop and tell her to watch again, realizing how close she was. The weight of her body pressed against him as she continued to squirm was enough to make him completely hard, but he didn’t want to think about his own needs when she was almost at the brink.

Riza’s heavy pants filled his ears and Roy trailed his free hand up her back once more, earning another tremor. He planted more kisses at her shoulder and neck, before firmly rubbing his thumb over her clit. Her thighs clenched while he continued to massage her bundle of nerves and Riza tried to stop herself from crying out at all his movements. His fingers, his lips, his whole body, all overwhelming her with pleasure.

He added another finger and stretched her out in the most delicious way, forcing a choked gasp from her throat. Riza hips jerked as if she was trying to grind them again and get as much stimulation as possible, but her movements were barely controlled. Taking notice, Roy thrust in hard again, changing the angle slightly to fuck her even deeper. Her cries only encouraged his pace and intensity. 

“So good, Riza,” he grunted. “Come on.”

In only a few more moments, she was finally falling over the edge and consumed with her orgasm. Her cunt quivered around his fingers as her legs shook violently. He had never been able to see her reaction to ecstasy so fully and beautifully before, but the mirror gave him the perfect view from her euphoric expression to her perfect form. He tried to whisper a description of the sight into her ear, seeing that her eyes were still shut tight as she writhed in pleasure. Roy realized his voice barely registered beyond her ears as she continued to pant and moan in his arms, so he slowed his movements until she could catch her breath a little and look back at him with clear eyes.

“I guess you’re ready for later now,” he breathed out lightly.

“I thought this _was_ later,” Riza gasped, still breathing heavily. “What exactly do you call what you just did?”

“That was giving myself a head start,” Roy chuckled. He shifted away slightly to allow Riza to lie on her back and hovered over her for a moment. “Your second is always faster.”

She let out a soft laugh in response as his hands started to wander over her again. “So you’re feeling ambitious tonight?”

“I like to set high expectations.”

Roy reached up to cup her cheek before tracing his thumb over her lips. He couldn’t help but part them slightly, allowing her to take two of his fingers into her mouth. Riza ran her tongue around him and Roy couldn’t suppress his moan. The look in her eyes alone would make him hard, but the feeling of her lips around him after already watching her fall apart with those same fingers was driving him wild. He felt his cock still straining against his boxers and remembered his original intention—pleasing her. 

Drawing back, Roy brought his hand down to hold hers gently and brought it up to his lips. He kissed against her knuckles, making sure to give extra attention to the ring on her finger, then turned it over to kiss her palm. Riza flushed and giggled at his tender, lovestruck affections, and for a moment they could both forget he was one of the most powerful men in the world. 

“You’re such a dork,” she sighed. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a very important leader,” he replied in a pseudo-serious tone. “I masterfully negotiated a very important treaty just an hour ago.”

Riza only hummed in response, trying to look thoroughly unimpressed. They never thought banter in the middle of sex would be so important to their love, but the teasing exchanges that reminded them so much of her being his lieutenent were almost his favorite part. Once again, it seemed like Riza was struggling to keep a smile off her face.

“I’m not so sure about that, Roy, the emperor seemed to be giving you a run for your money.”

Her taunting look was met with silence for a moment as Roy’s confident smirk faltered. 

“Well he certainly does have more money than I do, I don’t give you things like this…”

He stroked down the diamond encrusted chain, and avoided her eyes. She could always read him so well, but he didn’t want her to think about his self-doubt or insecurity. It was silly to have even remnants of jealousy in his mind, but he couldn’t help think of all the things he had deprived Riza of in life. She deserved someone to shower her with gifts. Her hand came up to cup his cheek then run through his hair. The slicked back style was easily mussed, and soon he looked like his much younger self again. 

“This thing is just…a gaudy monument to their way of life,” Riza said softly. “It’s beautiful, but I say we defile it a little more. The best use for it so far has been getting fucked while wearing it.”

Roy couldn’t help but laugh heartily at her suggestion. Just like earlier, she managed to set him completely at ease with her words. 

“You’re so perfect.” He leaned down to press a quick kiss onto her forehead. His lips lingered for a moment, giving him the time to simply enjoy her presence under him. 

“Weren’t we finally getting to later?” she questioned. 

As much as he enjoyed small moments like this, he could tell she was also impatient for everything he had promised. 

“Of course,” he said, letting out a long breath and suddenly regaining the passionate stare she saw earlier. “I just like reminding you how much I love you before I fuck you.”

With that, he flipped her over onto her stomach roughly. Riza turned her head to watch him crawl toward his side of the bed and reach toward the drawer of his bedside table. He returned with a condom and quickly stripped out of his boxers, earning a small smile from Riza. 

“And I should also remind you I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

Before she could say anything he took hold of her waist to shift them so she was facing the mirror directly and he was behind her. Riza propped herself up on her forearms and drew in her legs to kneel, watching in the mirror while he sat up and ran his hand along his length a few times.

“This time, you do have to watch,” he said, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her back. 

Roy steadied himself against her folds, which were still gloriously wet from her orgasm and near-constant arousal. His head was thick as it pushed just at her entrance, not yet filling the emptiness she was clenching down on. He rubbed his cock through her lips once, then again, and felt ready to burst at just the sound of her moan.

“What are you waiting for?” she demanded. Riza turned her head to look back at him in challenge.

Rather than respond, Roy gripped her hips again and slammed in all at once. Neither expected how ready she would be, but he was already coated with her slickness. Riza’s grip on the sheets tightened as he filled her all the way to the hilt, but loosened slightly when he didn’t pull back out for a moment.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asked. “Or did you want me to move too?”

One hand left her waist to run along the back of her thigh where he knew she was particularly sensitive. The other pulled her a fraction closer, setting off another shiver through her body. 

“Please,” she begged through a sob. “Move.”

Roy pulled out again, then snapped his hips forward. He set a fast pace, knowing he probably wouldn’t last long. For all his teasing, he had been just as turned on as Riza and desperately wanted release. He looked up at the mirror and saw her breasts swinging forward with each plunge into her. Riza clenched down on his cock again with another moan, completely lost in her own world and unaware of how much she was affecting him. 

“You’re supposed to watch,” he reminded hoarsely, reaching around to brush against her clit for emphasis.

Roy wrapped his hand around her hair and tilted her head up, watching intently as she bit her lip and her arms shook. He could tell she was trying, but she was getting close again. His earlier claim was right, her second orgasm was always so much faster. Roy only hoped she was enjoying the image of him fucking her from behind, the necklace swinging wildly at every movement, as much as he was.

The sound of her wetness combined with the smacking of skin together finally filled his ears and Roy grunted at the effort to push her over the edge.

“I can tell you’re close again, sweetheart,” Roy said breathlessly. “It’s okay.”

His thrusts were suddenly even rougher. Desire was consuming them both and Roy could only hold on, trying to make sure she finished first. Each time he filled her up she let out a soft cry, and soon the sounds were all blending together as the pace became even faster. Neither could bring themselves to care who might hear.

Her continual moans turned to choked off whines and Roy clutched her harder. Seeing her fall apart and lose control made the throbbing in his cock even more intense. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, Roy grabbed onto her shoulders and pounded into her until she was whimpering and calling out his name.

Roy felt Riza seizing and bucking toward him as her second orgasm crashed over her. Sweat was sticking her hair to her forehead as she continued looking straight ahead, taking in her flushed, reddened face before meeting his eyes. Still, he didn’t let up. Roy hadn’t stopped fucking her, and his expression was tight with concentration. Her orgasm redoubled with another choked-off cry tearing out of her throat. His eyes blurred slightly as he tried to focus on Riza, but the image of her mouth hanging open in pure bliss was too much. He felt her squeezing him irresistibly, incessantly, and couldn’t hold out any longer. 

" _Fuck_ , Riza."

Roy finished inside her with a strangled grunt. His hips jerked forward once more and she fell forward, arms finally giving out. He ran his hands along her legs, working through his climax and trying to ground himself again with the touch of her skin. She slowly came back to reality under his hands as well, and he was right there to take care of her.

They were both still breathing heavily when Roy pulled out, earning another groan from Riza. He helped her off her hands and knees so she could lay down against their pillows again, then slowly rolled off to clean up in the bathroom. His legs were tense and almost wobbling as he walked, but Riza was even more spent. When he looked back she hadn’t even bothered to pull the covers over herself yet.

Roy returned quickly after turning out the remaining lights and dragged the duvet and sheets out of the way so he could slip himself and his wife underneath. Riza had already turned on her stomach and leaned in close to kiss him for the first time since he had first fallen into bed with her. 

Just after their lips touched, he flinched suddenly and Riza drew slightly back to see what was wrong. Roy smiled and chuckled softly.

“You were right earlier,” he explained. “It is cold.”

She looked down and saw the pendant brushing against his chest. The metal setting probably grew cold in the bedroom air once it was finally off the heat of her chest while she was on all fours. She blushed at the thought and reached back to try to take it off.

“Let me,” Roy said softly. 

Riza turned again and brushed her hair out of the way so he could find the clasp in the dark. Their eyes met in the mirror once more, but it didn’t turn into a heated, passionate stare like before. They were just husband and wife enjoying a tender moment before falling asleep.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to wear this in public again,” Riza admitted as she took the necklace out of his hands and set it on her bedside table. “I won’t be able to think of anything other than tonight.”

“You don’t need it anyway,” Roy shrugged. “You’re already more beautiful than I could dream.”

She smiled and pressed another quick kiss on his cheek. He always continued his romancing compliments even after they were done with sex.

During one night of pillowtalk a few days after they were married, Roy revealed he wanted to make up for lost time. There were decades of unspoken words of affection between them and he was tired of holding back. He also reassured her nothing he said was just to get her into bed, but Riza had shushed him and promised she already knew that. He only hoped that she never felt more loved than in the moments when he simply held her and whispered the deepest secrets of his heart into her hair.

Roy reached his arm out to wrap around her waist and pull her close. Riza responded immediately, curling into his side and splaying a hand across his firm chest. The exhaustion from the day, and the past two weeks, finally started to catch up with him. But it was much easier to handle when he had Riza at his side, armed and ready to take anyone on. Though if he was being honest, he preferred her asleep at his side like in that moment, breathing softly to lull him into a peaceful sleep. That alone made him feel like the richest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely self-indulgent for me, because I love military balls and that one scene from Titanic that got me thinking of the whole idea of this fic. Also because this is a very idealized version of post-canon Royai but it was worth it for the smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment if you like, I always love hearing what people think :)


End file.
